<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy by randomfills (spnfanatic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980943">puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills'>randomfills (spnfanatic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Sam Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/U, Collars, Dark, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Nudity, POV Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, dean is an unwilling participant, forced puppy play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought his brother made a really nice puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evil Sam Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mere, boy,” Sam said, getting onto his knees, gesturing for Dean to crawl over to him. He grinned his <em>Sammy</em> grin as he watched his brother pause, unsure if he should do what Sam said or stay put. “C’mon, Dean. It’s ok,” Sam said in a calm, soothing voice-the one he usually reserved for victims when they went on a hunt. Although they hadn’t been on one in a long time now.</p><p>Dean started to crawl over on the floor, his hands tied in large mitts that made his fingers useless. He was naked except for a black, leather collar on his neck with a bell that jingled with every step he took. He wore pads on his knees so that Sam didn’t have to keep healing all the scratches and bruises he would get from crawling on the floor.</p><p>His flushed face made his big, brilliant green eyes and freckles stand out more. Sam thought Dean looked absolutely breath-taking. His brother was unearthly beautiful. He waited patiently for his brother to crawl over to him. Dean knelt in front of Sam, head lowered in shame and submission. </p><p>Sam reached out a steady hand to rest on Dean’s head, petting his brother’s hair like he was soothing a real puppy. “You did really well, Dean,” Sam praised. He tilted his brother’s head up so that he could see tears coming down Dean’s face. He dried them off with a gentle finger. “Shh, shh, it’s ok, big brother,” Sam said. Then he pulled Dean into a hug, letting Dean sniffle quietly on his shoulder while Sam stroked his hair. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’ll get used to it. I promise. And I won’t have you as a puppy forever. We can try other things, if that’s what you want, ok? But I just thought...well I’ve always wanted a dog, Dean. You knew that, right?”</p><p>He waited for Dean to nod before continuing, “And you love me, don’t you, Dean? You’ll do anything to make your little brother happy?” Sam knew it was a dick move, of course, Dean would do anything Sammy wanted. It was practically ingrained in him at this point. </p><p>Still a selfish part of him wanted to see the devastated look on Dean’s face at the thought of being the reason that Sam was not happy. Even if that last part was completely untrue. Sam was happy to take Dean any way he could get.</p><p>Still he leaned back to see the hesitant look on Dean’s face. His brother was warring internally with his emotions. It was a beautiful sight to witness. Finally his brother said in a whisper, “Yeah, Sammy. I'll do anything to make you happy.”</p><p>Sam grinned and leaned over to kiss Dean on the lips. He wished Dean was always this sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>